


practice makes perfect

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, alt pres
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasch's handmaiden makes for a lousy lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	practice makes perfect

Fucking Yuma was a noisy affair.

It wasn’t as though the queen was ashamed (okay, maybe she would draw some ire from the court nobility for screwing her own handmaiden, but it wasn’t as though she cared too much what they thought); the problem was that she was accustomed to quick fucks, and she’d already spent fifteen minutes in bed with Yuma. Most of that time had been dedicated to letting Yuma try her hand at being the dominant partner. Unfortunately, she didn’t seem to know  _how_ to dominate – she’d straddled Nasch’s stomach, her bristly black pubes tickling Nasch’s bellybutton – and each time she moved, she seemed to arouse herself, leaving behind smears of natural lubricant all over Nasch’s skin as she arched her back and moaned.

When she kissed Nasch, it was with all the inexperience of a woman who had never been kissed before, let alone pleasured. She seemed particularly averse to using her tongue, or kissing anything below Nasch’s chin.

It was the worst sex Nasch had ever had.

“Yuma,” she grunted, squirming under Yuma, “you need to straddle my thighs. I’m not going to get off to you rubbing yourself all over my stomach.”

“Sorry,” Yuma whimpered, lifting herself from Nasch entirely before settling herself a few inches lower – still too high.

Nasch sighed.

Yuma had a stunning body – athletic, with long black hair streaked with red, and generous, perky breasts – but she was inept when it came to _using_ it.

The only reason Nasch suggested that Yuma be on top was because Nasch, while she dominated the political realm, preferred  _being_ dominated in bed. It was less work, with her partner searching out her soft spots to great effect, with maximum reward. But maybe this time, she would have to take control, or she would never achieve the rush her body demanded.

“Yuma,” she said, sliding her hands up the back of Yuma’s legs until she was cupping Yuma’s inner thighs (Yuma, predictably, squealed as she went rigid, pressing with a tantalizingly insufficient amount of pressure against Nasch’s groin), “we’re going to switch. I’m going to serve  _you_.”

“M-my queen—“ Yuma’s protest cut off when Nasch dragged her hands up Yuma’s sides, tracing the curves of Yuma’s breasts, and gripped Yuma’s shoulders. With no effort at all, Nasch pushed Yuma to the bed and rolled on top of her.

Nasch stared down at the wide-eyed girl, whose face was red and shined with sweat. Her lips – painted a deep shade of red – parted in an almost eager anticipation. But Nasch wasn’t going to make it that easy, despite Yuma’s desperately quick breaths and rivers of slick discharge that begged for someone to enter her. Yuma had made Nasch wait. Now it was  _her_  turn to wait.

Nasch casually slid her body across Yuma’s, then lifted herself over Yuma on her elbows and knees, dipping her head low to drag her tongue in slow circles around Yuma’s nipple.

“Oh god!” Yuma practically wailed, throwing her head and shoulders back, which only pushed the nipple into Nasch’s mouth. Yuma tried to shove her thighs together as Nasch sucked deeply on the hard nipple, tongue continuing its work, but Nasch shifted casually and pressed her knee in between them, not quite touching Yuma’s slick vagina. Yuma tangled her fingers in Nasch’s hair and pulled her closer, squirming like a child under Nasch’s torture. “Oh  _god_!”

Nasch trailed her tongue up Yuma’s breast, allowing Yuma to guide her head where Yuma wanted Nasch’s mouth to go next, but when Yuma started tugging Nasch’s face toward her own, Nasch buried her face in the crook of Yuma’s neck and alternated between biting and licking her.

Yuma moaned Nasch’s name as she pressed her body upward to meet Nasch’s. It was probably a good time to wrap it up, Nasch reflected, lest the trembling girl under her have an orgasm before Nasch got to the best part.

Nasch straightened up, quirking a smile at the sight of Yuma’s flustered, heavy breaths lifting and lowering her beautiful chest with rapid movement. She ran her hands down Yuma’s chest, cupping her breasts, and relished the wordless noises it elicited. Then she dragged her hands over Yuma’s stomach and down between Yuma’s legs, letting the sticky discharge coat her fingers as she slipped them in and out of Yuma’s vagina while Yuma panted. She had never seen anyone get this wet before.

With a shuddering moan, Yuma clenched the sheets as Nasch pried Yuma’s legs apart, inserting herself between them, sliding her own knees on either side of Yuma’s tense body. With deliberate slowness, Nasch rubbed herself against Yuma’s slippery genitals, exposed from Nasch pushing her legs apart.

Yuma’s hips bucked almost instantly, her lips parting in a wordless wail, and Nasch shoved her sticky fingers into Yuma’s mouth to muffle her noises. She didn’t  _care_ if someone found them like this, but she’d rather it not happen, for Yuma’s sake. Only, Yuma’s hips began gyrating as she sucked roughly on Nasch’s fingers – while her moaning continued around Nasch’s fingers.

 _Good,_ Nasch thought, allowing her own quiet keen of satisfaction as Yuma’s motion began stimulating her. Every small thing that aroused Nasch also worked on Yuma – which would, Nasch hoped, help Yuma better satisfy her queen in the future.  _Remember everything I’ve done. Don’t forget it, because you will be in my position next time._

Unsurprisingly, Yuma had her orgasm before Nasch did. Her body went rigid against Nasch’s, and as her ear-piercing sounds of pleasure started, Nasch threw herself forward and replaced her fingers with her mouth, which muffled the sound more effectively than her fingers had. But Nasch continued to rub herself methodically against Yuma, who seemed to have no energy at all to even open her eyes, and allowed Nasch’s tongue to rub Yuma’s teeth, tongue, cheeks, and as far down Yuma’s throat as it would reach.

For some reason, it was the feel of Yuma sucking on her tongue, the feel of Yuma’s prickly pubes scratching against Nasch’s cleanly shaven skin, that caused her to seize up at last. The desired flood of heat from her nipples – now pressed against Yuma’s as they panted in unison – down to her toes hanging off the edge of the bed overwhelmed her, and for a moment, all she could do was lie on top of her handmaiden.

“My queen,” Yuma said breathlessly, “I’m sorry.”

Nasch resisted the urge to wrap her mouth over Yuma’s hard breasts again and pushed herself to her elbows. “For what?”

“I’m not very good.” Yuma smiled weakly and looked away, flushed. “I’ve never… done anything like that before.”

A word of encouragement almost slipped from Nasch’s mouth, but she caught herself. Instead, she snorted, climbed off her sticky, sweaty servant, and reached for her robe. “Your performance was mediocre, yes.” She turned her head and smirked at Yuma’s crestfallen expression. “But I’m willing to let you try again until you’ve perfected it. How does that sound?”

Yuma shyly crossed her legs as she turned onto her side. The motion only succeeded in making her breasts more pronounced. “I would be honored, my queen.”

“Good.” Nasch headed for the bathing chamber. “Come help me with my bath. Maybe I can offer you some pointers then.”


End file.
